My Little Dramas Always Work
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Antonio is tired of Romano's costant insults and rejections so he makes a little drama only to steal a kiss from his beloved Italian...one-shot Yaoi Spain X Romano


_Okay I was thinking a lot and this one-shot came hope you enjoy like I did..._

_Hetalia does not belong to me and never will_

Antonio quietly sits on the couch and his green eyes looked to the balcony. He stared at the Italian he deeply loves, but that doesn't care anything of what he does. He has tried so many times to show him that his love is real and deep, but he simply continues without paying any attention. He wonders if he will ever return the love he has for him. He has to admit that he did mistakes in his life, but he is sure he doesn't deserve the treatment the Italian is giving to him, besides he is human, humans do mistakes don't they? Antonio is not quite sure is life is this way. Does loves really exist? Or is just a fantasy made from people that are scared to be left alone and behind?

He scratches the back of his head and sadly smiles and stands; his direction is more than clear. He is really confuse right now; this confusion is really hurting him. He thinks that his heart is beating because it has to beat. He quietly stands behind Romano that turn around to fully face him with a quizzical expression written in his young face.

"What's wrong jerk?" He coldly says only to receive a warm smile in exchange of his bitter reaction, Romano frowns, but quickly turns his face away.

Antonio slowly sits in next to him; his face looking straight to the horizon in front of him. Romano takes a glimpse at him and sighed, rolling his eyes. He's going to start again with the trash he always comes every single day about love and hate and those kind of stuff that for Romano is just garbage.

"I really don't know if life is this way" He places his hand on Romano's shoulder only to be shrugged away. "I don't if is for good or bad, but I can't take it anymore" he stands and walks to the edge of the balcony placing both hands on the marble edge trying to hide is watery eyes.

Romano looked at the Spaniard in front of him and shook his head. For him maybe is just another trick Antonio is doing, like he always do to grab his attention, but what is good is that for him none of them work, for him at least, he simply don't care if he wants to throw himself over the balcony, he lets out a small laugh and looked away resting his face on his hand.

"My heart is confused. I can't take the come and go you always do" Antonio says struggling with the urge of bursting into tears, but he knows that if he does break into tears Romano will only laugh saying that he is weak.

"What do you mean?" Romano says yawning. "Well, there are days that you are happy and there other days that our relationship looks like a war" Antonio adds clenching his nails to the marble edge. Romano only snorts a laugh.

Antonio turns around and both faces meet each other; piercing each other deeply like no tomorrow. Antonio's expression becomes blank and Romano's stops laughing.

"I want to be with you, but you don't let me be" His voice becomes shaky. "You take me to heaven and then let me go and I fall down" he adds while his hands start to shake. He sits on the floor while Romano stands in front of him, looking down at him with a cold expression on his face.

"Stand, don't be a stupid bastard!" Romano yells with a sight of trembling appearing in his steady shout. "Tell what I'm going to do Romano" Antonio adds looking at Romano's face as a single tear rush down his cheek.

"I have take a decision, but I don't know if it will be suitable for you and me" he slowly say while curling his body together, his knees tucked into his body, and his head resting on them; he slowly let small sobs out. "I don't know if will be better without you or I don't know if it hurts not seeing you" he says between sobs.

"Really, Antonio you're more than stupid" Romano says; his eyes still buried in Antonio. "It won't work" Antonio raises his face to look at him, tears rushing down his face.

"It could be a good step toward life or it could be my sentence to death" he buries his face again on his knees letting his tears fall down on the floor.

"Find another one" Romano says kneeling down in front of the crying Spaniard. "I'm not the only person on this fucking earth" he adds almost yelling.

"I'm more than confuse, your despise tears me apart" Antonio tries to wash away his falling tears with his sleeves, but they are quickly replace by another one.

"Find another one if you are SO sad with me" Romano says grabbing Antonio's arm tightly. Antonio felt that Romano was somehow shaking or maybe it was his imagination. "Bella perhaps" Romano adds.

"There's no room for another relationship" He says while looking straight at Romano's eyes. "Is YOU or I die" He firmly says.

Romano shook his head and stands; Antonio's green eyes firmly on him. Antonio wants to know what is going through the Italian mind, but is just a mystery because he doesn't say much. He walks twice in front of Antonio and kneels down again, Antonio slowly grabs his hand and Romano simply looked away.

"Is a poison when you ignore what I want or say" Antonio yells "What hurts me more is that I continue been with you, but I don't know what else to do" he clench his nails to Romano's hand, Romano jolts back, but is unable to loosen himself from the grip. "It hurts bastard" Romano shouts.

Then Antonio lets him go and buries his face again on his knees. Romano slowly caresses his hand that had a small bruise.

"I really want you to love me the way I do" he slowly says and Romano gets shock by this comment. Then minutes passed and silence took over both. The only thing they were able to hear was the breeze and the sound of Antonio sobbing.

"I'm leaving!" Antonio breaks the silence.

"You don't get it don't you? You are really stupid" Romano slowly says while caressing Antonio messy brown hair. He hear how Antonio suddenly stopped with his sobbing, maybe it was because of his touch. "What I'm going to do with you? Or better yet, what I'm going to do without you? He adds

Antonio lifts his gaze quickly to stare at Romano's face, his eyes had a glitter. Romano can't smile to him, but he thinks he does understand what his message is. Antonio wash his tears away and holds Romano tight into an embrace, something Romano didn't object, thought he felt uncomfortable.

"Tell me, what I'm going to do with you?" Romano lets out a small laugh. "I don't want to live in regret" he adds, Antonio tightens the embrace even more.

"Let's be a peace" Antonio says with his face buried in Romano's shoulder. "I don't know about that" Romano snorts, which made Antonio laughed.

"I want to be with you. I don't want to be your enemy" Antonio brakes the embrace to look at Romano's eyes and when Romano got distract he kissed him. At first Romano didn't react, but when reality hit him he pushed the Spaniard away.

"Don't push your luck tomato bastard" he shouts with his face all flushed.

"My little dramas always work even if you said the opposite _mi querido Italiano_" Antonio quickly stands and left.

"What did YOU say! Romano quickly stands and saw the Spaniard running away. "Fucking bastard come here!" Romano yells fallowing him.

_Okay thank you very much for reading…review at least? Maybe?_

_Or should I do one like this, but with Alfred and Arthur? or any pairing?_

_~Mi querido Italiano= My dear Italian_


End file.
